Meaningless whispers
by Crazy Bunnies of Hell
Summary: various BreakxLotti moments in no particular order with little plot/meaning.
1. Moonlight caress

Set post chapter 60, but I don't think there's any spoilers.

Moment 1: Lotti just needs an ear, even if the care is pretend.

* * *

><p>Break stared blindly out of the window into the dark sky. He could feel the moonlight on his face and he felt it a small comfort as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold glass of the window.<p>

That was how Lotti found him; bathed in soft moonlight that made his stark white hair shine, the ridiculous guise hiding his true dangerous nature destroyed by the plain nightshirt and sad, tired expression on his face. He looked angelic, and terribly lonely.

"You can come in you know, I don't bite – well not often," Break said, a playful smirk on his face. The façade was back. Still Lotti entered Break's personal quarters anyway, closing the door quietly behind her. Break didn't bother to ask how she'd got in.

"How can I help you Miss Lotti?" he asked turning away from the window to face her.

"Probably not," she admitted coming closer, "mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest," Break answered, gesturing to the space on the window ledge.

"Though if I can't help you why are you here?"

"I really just wanted to talk to someone that would listen. Lily and Fang are taking the attention of Doug and the others," Lotti answered, looking out the window and away from Break as she spoke.

"Then I should warn you, I'm not all that good at giving comfort. I'm also not the best choice seeing as I killed one of you."

"I know, but you're not dismissing me for a crying child, so I think I can cope with sitting next to a killer. Besides, we are friends aren't we?"

Break blinked and stared, wishing he could see Lotti's face, and then he smiled. "Yes, I suppose we are."

They sat in comfortable silence until dawn, by which time their fingers were interlaced, both looking at the lightening sky.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know sappy, and so never-gonna-happen. But meh.<p>

Reviews are welcome~


	2. Dance

I promised DayaLuna if she reviewed I'd update - so here's another moment, set before Isla Yura's, but a little after Salbier.

Moment 2: A fleeting dance, if trodding on feet can be called dancing.

* * *

><p>He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Sharon, after all it had been sometime since she had last been to something as public as a ball, and yet, his eye wandered through the crowd, wishing for a better task.<p>

"Not going to dance?" Blinking, Break turned his eye to his left where yet another female in pink stood, although the annoying shade wasn't the colour of her dress, which was deep crimson, but her hair.

"Ah, I think not. Shouldn't someone have whisked you onto the floor by now?" Break asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"A few have asked," the woman relented, leaning on the wall beside Break, "But they were all overbearing show-offs who couldn't stop talking to my breasts."

Break laughed, "Oh dear, I gather they didn't like the attention?"

The woman smiled, "No, nor did I. I thought I'd try to find my own partner, but if you don't want to, Hatter…" she let the sentence drift for a moment before turning and making to leave.

"I never said I didn't want to Miss Lotti. The problem is I never believed it worth my while to learn to dance," Break said, his eye trained firmly on Sharon's location, even if his mind was elsewhere.

"Oh? Well then, that does change things," Lotti purred taking the albino's arm, he tensed but seeing as she wasn't melting or some other such horror, Lotti guessed he wasn't to bothered by the action, even as she pulled/dragged him to the crowd of dancers. "It's simple enough, just do the reverse of my move."

Break was thankful for the great number of people, all too busy ogling their partner or focused on their steps that no one saw his reddening cheeks as he stepped on Lotti's foot for the sixth time, though the woman had yet to complain, "Sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"It's fine, but you're really bad at this," Lotti chuckled.

"Don't I know it," Break said rolling his eye.

The song finished a few minutes later, but the pair had separated tlong before the other dancers left the floor, for fear of awkward questions for which neiter had an answer.

* * *

><p>Yup, another pointless moment that won't happen. Please review, they make me happy.<p> 


	3. Issues

This is a little different than the first two chapters but meh. Thanks bunchies to Spearshake, pinkhearter13, DayaLuna and InaudiableScream for reveiwing, and sorry I haven't updated this in a while.

Also, if anyone wants to suggest a moment they'd like feel free to PM me it or ask for it in a review.

Moment 3 - issues. Poor Break has girl issues. Set after Grim's escape, slight BreakxSharon eventhough I don't ship it.

* * *

><p>She had seen them; Break knew it – that's why she was avoiding his gaze and not acknowledging his presence. She probably felt cheated, more so as he sat up on the table, took her hair in hand and called her 'princess'.<p>

Break didn't think of it as betrayal though, after all, he wasn't really courting either of them.

Later that day after Raven, Oz and Alice had come back, the detestable sewer rat and his strange servant Echo in tow and his milady sent him to show the younger Nightray to the door. Punishment, she knows how much Break loathes him.

It's no surprise he later claims to head for Pandora and instead meets his pink damsel. She doesn't chastise him for speaking to other women or holding them (though she did once ask about Reim).

They sit on the sofa, Break's head in her lap, hands firmly wrapped around the Baskerville's waist, a sad pout adorning his lips.

"What's up with you?" Lotti asks as she idly plays with his hair.

"Sharon-Ojou-sama," is the flat reply.

"Hm?"

"I think she saw us that time on the roof," he explains, changing his position so he's sat upright, head on her chest, arms still around her waist, almost possessively, not that Lotti minds.

The young Baskerville frowned for a moment in thought before swinging her leg furthest from Break across him, effectively straddling him, devilish smirk in place.

"Well then; since she may not forget – I'll have to make you forget instead."

Break didn't have chance to voice his thoughts as his lips were captured by Lotti's, shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle, Break quickly reciprocated, sliding a hand up into Lotti's hair and obediently opened his mouth to allow Lotti's tongue to ravish the inside of his mouth.

When they had to stop for air Break gave Lotti his best grin, "if this is what I get when Sharon-chan's the problem what do I get when it's Vincent?"

Lotti grinned widely in return and whispered into Break's ear, causing his face to turn deep red.

"Oho~"

* * *

><p>*smiles evily* I'll let you decide what Lotti said~<p> 


End file.
